My Uncle, the Green Goblin
by Demon Eyes
Summary: The title kinda says it all...^_~


This is by a friend of mine, Nikki aka Claire Fawkes. The story behind it is, that we were discussing Spider-man (the movie) and she told me that if there was one thing she could change "uncle Norman wouldn't die." It took us a moment but we realized she had meant to say Uncle Ben. So "My Uncle the Green Goblin" became are joke, and thus, this fan fic.  
  
**  
**

  
My Uncle, the Green Goblin  
  
  


My name is Sarah Osbourne and I'm eight years old and in the third grade. My teacher Mrs. Wood told us to pick someone in our family that we thought was special and write about them so I picked my great Uncle Norman Osbourne.  
  
Great Uncle Norman was my cousin Harry's daddy. Harry is Mommy's cousin too, and great Uncle Norman was her uncle. I think that's right, but I don't know.  
  
Uncle Norman is dead now, but I don't know why. I don't think I'm s'posed to know, but I don't know why. Uncle Norman died a long time ago, before I was born I think, or maybe after, I don't know. Harry says a bad man killed him, and Uncle Norman was a good man. Cousin Pete says he was good too. Pete's not really my cousin, but he's my cousin Harry's best friend, so we call him cousin. Pete gets sad sometimes when Uncle Norman is brought up, but I don't know why. He says a bad man killed Uncle Norman, but not the man that Harry thinks it was. It's weird and I'm not sure if I understand it, so it's ok if you don't.  
  
I think there's something weird about Pete, but I don't know.  
  
Anyways, Great Uncle Norman was a scientist, but I don't think a mad scientist, heehee. Harry says that he liked to think of ways to help people and make people stronger and stuff like that. He says that Uncle Norman had all these ideas on ways to help people get bigger and stronger, but he doesn't know if any of them worked. I don't know either.  
  
Pete says that he liked to help people too. He says that great Uncle Norman was really nice to him when he knew him, and he saw some of uncle Norman's new things he made. He says that Uncle Norman did find a way to make people stronger and he invented a....a....a glider that's what Pete called it. A glider is a thing you stand on and it flies you around and stuff. And it came with a suit thing that was green and cool.  
Anyways, Pete and Harry and Mommy all say that Uncle Norman was really smart and stuff. Pete says that Uncle Norman liked parades and stuff and liked to show his new things he made at the parades. Pete says that Uncle Norman did something special at the last parade he went to before the bad man killed him. Pete won't tell me what uncle Norman did, but he says that everyone was surprised at what he did at the parade.   
Pete says that Uncle Norman was even in the newspaper a few times.  
  
He said that Uncle Norman did a lot of "special things", and even asked Pete to help him with his "special things", but Pete said no, I don't know why. Some of this stuff the grownups didn't tell me, but I read in Pete's journal when I was snooping, heehee. I think he was talking in code or something though because I didn't get some of it. There were big words, like "radiation explosives" and something about a monster or a goblin, or something scary like that. I didn't get what Pete meant.  
  
Anyways, my great Uncle Norman was the head of a big company named Oscorp. Harry is the head of it now, though because Uncle Norman died. I think it was asposed to shut down, but I don't know. The people trying to shut it down died, at least that's what it says in Pete's journal. I don't know how they died, I think it had something to do with the monster. So it's open again now, and isn't gonna shut down soon, I think. I hope not, because then Harry wouldn't have a job.   
  
I don't know what Pete does though. He's one of my friends. He winks at me a lot, and I think he's a picture taker for a newspaper, but I don't know. I know that he's not home a lot, and Harry wonders where he is a lot. Mommy says that Pete must have a secret identity, heehee. I think she was kidding, but I don't know.   
  
Anyways, Uncle Norman was a special man, Pete and Harry and Mommy say that. I still don't know why Pete looks sad or serious or like he's thinking about something else when they say that. I know that people tell Harry he's just like his daddy, though, so I kinda know what Uncle Norman was like. And Pete tells me a lot about him, so he sounds like a good man that did a lot of good for a lot of people. Pete says uncle Norman even liked kids, and worked with a bunch of them once on one of his "special jobs". Pete says he even helped uncle Norman on that job, and a coupla others. Pete says that they didn't have the same ideas on how to do the jobs though, but I don't know what he meant.  
  
My name is Sarah Osbourne and I'm eight years old and in the third grade. We had to choose someone special to write about, so I chose my great uncle Norman.   
I wanna be just like him when I grow up.  



End file.
